I Can't Take It Anymore
by IAmNotAMythicalCreature
Summary: Rated T for language Suguro feels something for Rin but he doen't know what. Rin loves Suguro but keeps his distance. What will happen! (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or any of the characters. Don't like? DONT READ.**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 1

[Suguro's POV]

_Damn it..._He couldn't get him outta his head. The fact that he now knew Rin was a demon, hadn't faltered how he felt about him. If he knew what it was he was feeling. _Damn it. DAMN it! DAMN IT! _No matter how much he tried to sleep or forget, Suguro really couldn't shake this feeling that he had to find Rin and tell him...Tell him...what? All that he could really think about telling him is that he was an idiot for trying to save the day all the damn time. But that didn't sound right.

"AGHHHH!" He was trying to scratch away his thoughts but he couldn't.

"B-Bon?" Konekomaru looked at him with worried eyes. Shima did the same. "Are you ok?" Suguro snapped back into reality.

"U-uh yea," he was somewhat flustered to the fact that his friends caught him off-guard.

"Are you sure Bon? You haven't touched your lunch."

"Ah don't worry Nekomaru," Suguro said, trying to sound reassuring, "I'm just not that hungry today." He pushed his lunch away and stood. "I...Gotta take a leak." He left with his friends worried faces behind him.

He splashed cold water on his face trying to clear his mind. It got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. Suguro filled the sink with ice cold water and threw his face in and let the cold sink in.

"Suguro-kun?" The owner of that voice was the one who was stuck in his head for the longest time. The one person who consumed his sleep and thoughts. Suguro brought up his face,his wet hair sticking to his face.

"Okumura.."

[Rin's POV]

Suguro-kun never looked so...so...damn sexy. His gold and brown locks were glued to the outline of his face. His tie was undone and his shirt unbuttoned a bit. He was gripping the counter bend over a bit. Staring at Rin. Rin bit his lip trying to keep his cool.

"W-What are you doing?" He put his hands in his pockets and tried to act laid back. Suguro looked away and scratched his head.

"Just trying to clear my head...That's all." Rin stared at him trying to read what was bothering him. Suguro found him staring at him.

"...What is it?" _Gah! _His little heart couldn't take it. Rin was losing his cool. Suguro's confused face was just so cute. He looked down trying to hide his blushing face.

"N-Nothing.."

"Haha! Okumura, you really are just an idiot." Suguro wiped his hair away. Rin looked at him with wide eyes and a red face. This was the first time he had seen Suguro-kun give a genuine smile. Plus he laughed. Rin lost it. He lunged forward and planted his lips on the other's. He pinned Suguro to the wall kissing him madly. Rin had fell for him since the first time he came to Cram School. He really couldn't resist him. His hair, his face, his voice, his body. It was all so perfect.

[Suguro's POV]

Rin was...was... KISSING HIM?! Suguro's face turned a dark red and he pushed Rin away and covered his lips with his forearm; completely disoriented. "W-W-What are you doing?!" Rin backed away. Suguro clenched his chest. His heart hurt. He felt like he was going to explode. Rin looked upset.

"Sorry..." Rin ran out of the bathroom.

"Okumura!" Suguro didn't know why. But he knew he had to chase him. "OkuMURA!" He ran after him. Rin was running towards his dorm. "OKUMURA!" Somehow yelling his name almost made his heart burst. They ran inside and Rin ran into his room and locked the door just before Suguro could get in. Suguro banged at the door and yelled Rin's name even louder. After all, there was no one else he could disturb in this abandoned building. Suguro fell to his knees at defeat. He had to get behind this door. But he still didn't know why.

[Rin's POV]

Rin began to cry. He ruined everything. He was fine just looking at him from afar. He didn't mean to go this far. He slumped down with his head in his hands sobbing.

"Okumura..?" Rin could hear the muffled voice of Suguro on the other side of the door. "Okumura, open this door!" Rin shook his head even though he knew Suguro couldn't see him. "No.." Rin ran and hid into the closet. The banging at the door got louder. And after a brief moment of silence the door came down and a very pissed off Suguro stood in its place.

"OKUMURAA!"

{End Of Chapter 1}

_**Well i hoped you enjoyed it~~~ Chapter 2 coming soon -w-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Ao No Exorcist or any of the character.**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 2

[Rin's POV]

"OKUMURA!"

Rin was now imagining the worst. _Oh my god.. He's gonna kill me. Hes gonna fucking kill me. _It was silent for a moment until he heard footsteps. He hid his face, tears drying away. The closet door opened. Rin gasped and looked up in horror.

[Suguro's POV]

He looked down at Rin. He was shaking. Tear stains left their mark and his eyes were red.

"Oku..mura.." Suguro reached out a hand and Rin flinched; convinced that he was going to get hit. Suguro's heart sank and he kneeled beside Rin. He extended his hand more gentle this time and caressed the face of the quivering demon. Suguro could almost feel it. His heart was beating to hard that he could feel it in his throat. Suguro could feel his face turn a bright red. He moved his other hand to Rin's face and pulled him into a kiss. _Ah..I..feel like my heart is going to explode.._

[Rin's POV]

Rin's heart was beating so fast & loud he thought the whole world could hear it. Surguro's face was red. Did he feel the same way? Ah all these questions began popping up in his head. It hurt. Suguro pulled away from the kiss and Rin almost let out a whimper. He was still shaken.

"Stop being to stiff, baka." Suguro placed his forehead on his and smiled that soft, attractive smile. At that moment Rin began to cry again and loosened up a bit. Suguro placed his lips back on Rin's. And bit by bit Rin wrapped his arms around the other and slowly parted his mouth wanting to taste more of Suguro. Suguro pushed his mouth open consuming him even more. Their tounges clashed and their breaths mixed. Soon Suguro over-powered him and pinned him to the floor, their lips not breaking apart. Rin feels like he's melting away. Nothing else really mattered at that point in time. Rin held him closer afraid that this was a dream. The kiss got deeper & more passionate. Soon Suguro moved down and began kissing his neck making Rin moan.

"Okumura...I have something to tell you..."

{End of Chapter 2}

**I am so glad I got reviews on Chapt. 1 ^0^ Glad you guys liked it! Well sorry for the POVs changing so quickly & short chapter ! **

**What should happen next? Sex? Unexpected intruder? It was all a dream?! Tell me! Cus i really don't know...**


End file.
